Back Home
by Toyaeroplanes
Summary: 7 years ago he left to be with his wife. What happens when he comes back and everything has changed and the one person he left behind has moved on? N/A
1. Chapter 1

Back Home

Summary: - 7 years ago he left to be with his wife. What happens when he comes back and everything has changed and the one person he left behind has moved on?N/A

Disclaimer: - Don't own anything. Blah blah blah.

Chapter one

There's one significant moment in everybody's life, where they know exactly what to do. But what if they got it wrong? What if, what you chose to do was the wrong thing? You feel obligated to make a choice that is right but that doesn't make it any less difficult, especially if the choice you made meant that you left behind the one person you came to rely on. The one person you love.

Hearing the phone ring was hash to his ears in the early hours. Opening his eyes to a fraction, recoiling when early morning sunshine invaded his sight, Neil Manson reached for the phone on his side table. Feeling disorientated and annoyed that someone was interrupting his much needed sleep, he answered in a harsh tone that indicated that he didn't appreciate whoever it was.

'Neil Manson.' Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed his neck in a vain attempt to ease some of the tension there.

'Ok. Thank you. No, I'll see you at the station.'

Hanging up without any indication when he was going to be there, Neil trundled through his small home, rubbing the weariness from his eyes. He cursed when his foot collided with his sons skateboard at the top his stairs.

'Dammit Jake'

Making it to the kitchen, he looked at the sorry contents of his cupboard. He was about to make himself a cup of coffe when his eyes focused on one of the two solitary pictures on his fridge. The first was that of Jake when he was about six years old and the other was of the most beautiful person he had ever met. He took the picture of his fridge and cracked a small smile. Running his thumb over her face, Neil felt even more regret at the choice he made.

'_I'm sorry. But she's my wife and it's the right thing to do. What we have, had was just a bit of fun, a fling even.'_

_Looking at the devastated face of the woman in front of him, he felt his resolve start to crumble and thought with a bitter heart that this has to be done._

'_You told me that you loved me. Was that real or were you just fooling me into a sense of security? Can you really stand there and tell me that I mean nothing to you?'_

'_I'm sorry'_

_Harsh laughter reached his ears as the woman in front of him tried to make sense of what was happening._

'_Yeah you said that already. I can't believe that I fooled myself into believing that you loved me. I stood there in your office and begged you, begged you to pick me. And for you now to say that everything we have isn't worth fighting for. You know what Neil Manson? You are nothing more than a coward and a liar'_

'_Please just let me explain. I………._

'_Explain what? I got all I need to know. You know what, you go live your life with your perfect family and when it all goes tits up don't come crying back to me. So get out'_

'_Andrea………._

'_I said GET OUT.' _

_Throwing the nearest object at hand towards his head, Andrea watched as Neil walked away. It wasn't until he got outside that he heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from the woman who he has just left behind. Driving towards his home, the tears started to fall._

It was the worst mistake he had ever made. She was right. The marriage didn't work. It lasted about eighteen months before they both admitted that they should stop trying to convince them selves that this was going to work. He still felt slightly bitter that she was able to move on so readily after there divorce, but he couldn't really blame her. He made the mistake of leaving Andrea, and now he was going to have to live with it. Whether he wanted to or not.

Ok so new story. At a bit of a writers block with the other one and I got quite a few ideas for this one and I'll post a.s.a.p so long as you leave me a review.

Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The un-nessecary force on the door caused it to bang harshly on the ajoining wall. Long, powerful strides followed the commotion, revealing a man with very little patience. Manchester Police force. His new stomping ground for the last six and a half years. Neil Manson stopped short at the desk of a young female under his supervision.

'What's the emergency?' He questioned the young detective, enquiring why he was so rudely interrupted from his peaceful slumper an hour ago.

'Super wants to see you. Not sure why I just had to relay the message' Detective Gemma Hughs retaliated. She didn't once look up at her superior, being to immersed in her paperwork.

Neil grunted proceeded into his office, sitting behind his desk into a frustrated protest. He rested his head in the palms of his hands, scrubbing them over his face in the attempt to scrub the last remains of sleep from himself. He gathered up his current case files to take to his meeting with the Superintendant. He scanned the bullpen of his officers to register who was here and who wasn't. Neil's eyes came to rest on the sign on his office door. DCI Manson. He chuckled bitterly. After he left Sun Hill in a vain attempt to repair his marriage, it took him six months to find a station that he felt comfortable with before making the final move to Manchester. Promotion quickly followed. Whether at Phillipa's insistence to her father Roy or on his own merit, he still was unclear. But what ever it was he was greatful. It gave him more drive in his life. His focus immediately wavered to the littered photo frames on his desk. For the second time that morning, he stared at the only other photo he had of the one person he loved.

_'Pick me.'_

_He looked up from his paperwork and was a little confused at the intrusion._

_'What?'_

_'Pick me. Not Phillipa'_

_Realisation dawned on him as to her intentions._

'_Andrea..._

_'Pick me. Love me. I know that I'm nothing compared to your wife and that she can offer you so much more than I can. But I can promise that I love you. I always have and I always will. And I know that your wife is so annoyingly nice about everything but pick me. Come home to me. Please. Just think about it' _

_She left as he considered her words. She loved him, but what now?'_

He tried not to let the memory overtake him so he left his office in search of his boss. Neil rapped on his door and waited obediently for an answer.

'Come in'

'You asked to see me sir?'

'Ah Neil. Please seat down.'

Neil absorbed his surroundings and felt a pang of jealousy at the family orientated office. Numerous photos littered every surface and had always admired his superior for his policing skills and ability to keep his private and work life separate.

'Can I ask why you think that you're here?'

'I presumed it was to do case reviews.'

David smiled a tight smile.

'Unfortunately not. Daniel Wright has gone missing before he could be tried. Some of the stations most reliable sources have citted that he could be found in SunHill. Your old stomping ground I believe and I want you to go there and to act as a mediator between the two stations.'

'S...S..SunHill?' He choked.

'It's not going to be a problem is is? Seeing as you'll know your way around and with your history with the station, I thought that you would be most suited to the job. If you feel your not up to it then I could always send someone else, but they would probably be less effective in apprehending the suspect.'

'No. I'll um I'll see what I can do'

'Excellent. We''ll set you up in a nearby hotel..

'That won't be necessary. I still have the house from when I was still married so I can stay there. The tenants vacated a few weeks ago. Whose the DCI there these days?'

He thought it would be better to show an interest and he doubted that Jack Meadows would be there after all this time. David riffled throught the file on his desk, trying to find the necessary information.

'Acccording to this, it's one Phil Hunter. Do you know who him?'

'Sure. He was a DS when I was the DI there way back when.'

'Good so you'll on familiar territory then with a friendly face. I'll expect you in here this afternoon for a full briefing.'

'Thank you sir.'

He left the room in a hurry barely able to breathe. What was he going to now? He can't turn the assignment down but he can't go either. What if she was still there? How on earth was he going to explain she was right about his message and that he still stayed after his marriage broke down? What if she had moved on?

That's all for now folks. Drop a review and ill try to get the next chapter up alot sooner than i did this one. Have fun!!


End file.
